Unexpected
by Jirapan
Summary: Post "Guilty Pleasures" It's been a month since Rachel has found out about Brody and Santana becoming a permanent roommate. Rachel has been developing feelings for Santana over the month expresses them to her one night. How does Santana react? Read and find out. Pezberry, with mentions of Brittana and other relationships. Rated M for Sexual content, Language.
1. Haven't Felt This Way in a While

**It's unusual for me to do a Pezberry story… but I have been reading some of other fanfics and really loved their relationship in the show, so I decided to do one myself that follows the show. I still prefer Brittana, but I don't mind this couple either. Fair warning I'm just going to go straight into this relationship, but no worries there will be a few complications before they are undeniably in love, because this is a Pezberry story.**

"Hey Santana, where's Kurt?" Rachel asked hanging her coat on the hanger. Santana looked up to find Rachel in a simple purple top and tight dark jeans. Santana shook her head and looked up to Rachel's expecting face.

"He's out with his little British man," Santana answered.

"Oh," Rachel nodded and bit her bottom lip and looked down shyly. Santana raised her brow confused and intrigued by the way Rachel was acting. It's been two months since the Brody whore incident and Santana was actually getting along with her new and permanent roommates. Rachel herself has also been doing well, but also found herself getting closer to Santana in way she never imagined.

"What is it Berry?" Santana asked smiling when Rachel shot her head up at her in surprise from being taken from her thought process. Rachel walked over to the couch that Santana was laid upon and sat next to her, looking and fidgeting with her hand. Santana eyed her curiously and glanced at Rachel's hands before looking back up to Rachel's increasingly blushing face.

"I want to try something, but I don't want you to get mad," Rachel spoke softly. Santana cocked her head and waited a few seconds.

"Alright," Santana answered confused.

"Promise me you won't get angry with me," Rachel muttered, voice was vulnerable. Santana waited a few minutes debating whether she should agree to these terms or not. Rachel took the silence as a bad thing and abruptly stood up.

"Never mind, forget I said anything," Rachel said hurriedly and started to walk away.

"Wait! Alright I promise I won't be angry with you," Santana called, Rachel paused in mid step and turned to look at Santana with surprise.

"Really?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Really, come on Rachel what is it?" Santana asked. Rachel stood there for a moment before walking back to the couch and sitting. Rachel took a few deep breaths and Santana watched while Rachel calmed her nerves. Rachel turned to Santana; full body facing her, Santana watched Rachel carefully and was surprised when she felt lips on her own. Santana froze at the brief contact before Rachel pulled away and looked into Santana's eyes. Santana sat there with her mouth gaping open; Rachel took it as a bad sign and stood again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have ever done that," Rachel murmured before she started to walk away. Suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, she stopped and turned to look at Santana. Santana sat there, her hand tightly gripping Rachel's wrist and her head bowed.

"I-" Santana started to say, but stopped not able to find the right words.

"Santana? What is it?" Rachel asked softly concerned, Santana looked up at her, Rachel gasped at dark, almost black eyes looking at her.

"I haven't felt like for a long time," Santana breathed, "not since Brittany last kissed me," Santana admitted. Rachel felt her heart swell at the words and sat back down.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, Santana could hear the hope in her voice. Santana smiled slightly before answering.

"When you kissed me… I felt something in it, something I've only felt with Brittany," Santana explained, she slipped her hand that was holding Rachel's into her hand. Santana's breathing was slightly labored while she looked at their hands caressing one another. Rachel brought up her other free hand and gently put it on Santana's cheek. Santana looked up at her, Rachel saw the sadness and insecurity; Santana's eyes flickered between both of Rachel's before slowly leaning in. Santana was telling the truth, she hasn't felt anything like she had when Brittany last kissed her. But for some reason with Rachel it was stronger. Rachel's eyes shifted to Santana's lips before coming back and looking into deep brown eyes. Rachel herself started to lean forward and soon their lips met in a soft kiss, the softest Rachel as ever experienced.

Lips started moving gently against each other, but soon it heated and the two girls were pushing their lips together in desperate need. Santana felt a familiar burn come into her stomach that made her heart feel like there was a stampede moving through it. Rachel switched positions and was soon sitting on Santana's lap straddling her. Santana moved her hands to Rachel's waist and gripped them tightly; Rachel moved her hands behind Santana's neck, then slowly moved her right hand to Santana's shoulder and gripped the strap of the tank-top Santana was wearing. Rachel tugged at the shirt and nipped at Santana's lips making Santana moaned. Rachel found the sound incredibly sexy and arousing. Santana's grip on Rachel's hip tightened and she squeezed her eyes tightly, she felt a pool of wetness fill between her legs. Santana pulled back slightly breathless while Rachel just moved and planted soft kissed down her jaw and took her time exploring the Latina's neck. Santana let out a strangled moan.

"R-Rache…" Santana croaked out.

"Hmmm?" Rachel hummed in question.

"I- I think… uhn.. uh we-we're going AH!.. ah a little f-fast, ugn," Santana struggled to get out while Rachel nipped, sucked and licked at Santana's pulse point. Rachel moved up to the place right behind Santana's earlobe nipping. Santana's let out a whimpered squeak at the feeling before Rachel moved to Santana's earlobe and dragging her teeth on it. Rachel panted into Santana's ear and felt Santana's shudder at the feeling. Rachel smiled to herself and pulled back and looked into Santana's deep eyes. Rachel took in Santana's flushed face and felt Santana's panting chest hit her own in sync.

"You're right," Rachel let out, Santana looked at her and smiled.

"That doesn't mean we have to stop kissing," Santana said before taking Rachel's lips with her own. Rachel gasped into the kiss before they both re started their heated kiss. Santana slowly massaged Rachel's hip making Rachel moan loudly at a particularly hard squeeze.

"Oh my GOD!" they pulled back at the sudden voice and panted looking at a shocked Kurt. They stared at him both embarrassed and aggravated by the interruption. Soon though Kurt's shocked face turned into a knowing happy smiled. "Don't mind me, I'll leave you can continue just please don't do anything on the couch," Kurt said smiling and walked out. Santana was greatly confused at what just happened before she felt Rachel's hand slid on the upper part of her boob. Santana snapped her attention to Rachel's hand looking at it before looking up at Rachel with questioning eyes. Rachel smiled at her innocently.

"Your heart is beating really fast," Rachel whispered.

"That's because I am embarrassed and immensely turned on," Santana answered back bluntly. Rachel's smile grew wider before slamming back down and capturing Santana's lips again. Santana's moan at the fierceness and gripped Rachel's hip again. Rachel slid her hand further down and squeezed Santana's left breast experimentally. Santana released a guttural moan and arched into the hand. Rachel kept massaging it gently and Santana's moans were becoming more frequent. Santana slid her hand under Rachel's shirt and slid her nails across Rachel's bare skin on her hip. Rachel's hip rocked suddenly at the feel of nails trailing on her skin and moaned squeezing Santana's breast roughly. Santana broke away at the rock and squeeze moaning loudly.

"F-fuck ugn, shit Rae… too… t-too f-Ahhh fast," Santana whimpered out. Santana silently scolded herself for it and Rachel stopped and pulled back herself. They were both panting hard.

"S-sorry you're right," Rachel breathed. They stared in one another's eyes until their breath was under control again. Santana still felt the hand on her boob and smiled looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Um, Rachel," Santana said, but Rachel continued to look at her innocently before she gently started massaging it again. Santana groaned and arched again her eyes rolling to the back of her head and they fluttered shut.

"Yes Santana?" Rachel asked sweetly. Santana felt her core pulse with want and need.

"Fuck! Rachel... you're uhnn going to kill me," Santana moaned out, Rachel felt her heart beat dramatically watching Santana writhe beneath her. She felt her core heat and wetness continuously pool into her now completely ruined underwear. Rachel continued to do this for a little before slowly leaning in, Santana opened her eyes and saw this and started leaning in herself. Their lips brushed lightly before Rachel hopped off Santana lap and headed for the kitchen. Santana was dumfounded and discombobulated by what just happened before realization hit her. Santana rolled her head back and groaned in frustration.

"Fucking tease!" Santana growled, she heard Rachel giggled, Santana smiled; if Rachel wanted to play the teasing game she'll play the teasing game. Santana stood and rushed to a surprised Rachel. Santana grabbed Rachel and pushed her against the closest wall and kissed her urgently. Rachel moaned and tangled her hands in Santana's hair. Santana's smiled and licked lightly across Rachel's lips. When Rachel opened her mouth Santana pulled back and smiled at the frustrated growl leaving the diva's lips.

"You wanna know something?" Santana breathed into Rachel's ear before licking around the edge, Rachel whimpered and tried thrusting her hips into Santana's, but Santana's body was pressed tightly against Rachel's own. "I fucking love it when you wear tight jeans," Santana whispered. One of her heads grabbed Rachel's pants by the front and pulled the up roughly. The crotch seam of Rachel's pants pressed hard against her center. Rachel moaned and screamed in arousal.

"FUCK SANTANA!" she let out. Santana nipped her ear before moving back to Rachel's mouth and kissed her hard. Their lips moved effortlessly against one another. Santana once again licked Rachel lips, Rachel opened her mouth and Santana pulled away but this time when she saw Rachel's mouth open form the lick and arousal Santana plunged her tongue into Rachel mouth immediately dominating the kiss. Rachel whimpered when she felt Santana's tongue massage and explore her mouth. Santana pulled at Rachel pants again but then kept a steady pull making Rachel moan each time. When Rachel started gripping at her hair more tightly she knew Rachel was close. Santana sucked Rachel's tongue into her own mouth before pulling away completely and walking away.

"Night Rachel," Santana called and waved. Rachel stood there breathlessly and tried to get her hormones under control.

"God dammit Santana," Rachel muttered. She heard Santana let out a chuckle from Rachel's room. This perked Rachel's interest and she walked into the room to see Santana lying on her bed on her back. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked intrigued. Santana looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I figured that since we've kissed and got one another all hot and bothered I don't see where sharing a bed is a problem, besides your bed is more comfortable than Kurt's and way more comfortable than the damn couch," Santana sighed and closed her eyes. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to her closet and pulled out some pajama's that have mics all over them. She took of her shirt and threw it in the corner. Santana heard the soft landing of the shirt and opened her eyes slightly to see Rachel's bare back. Santana looked hungrily at the muscles in Rachel's back move while she pulled off her bra and started undoing her pants. Rachel felt eyes on her back and turned her head to see Santana watching her ass.

"See something you like?" Rachel asked, Santana snapped out of her daze and looked up at Rachel.

"Absolutely," Santana responded looking back towards Rachel's ass. Rachel blushed her teasing backfiring on her. Rachel slowly slid the jeans down her legs and stepped out of them. When she pulled on the shirt of the pajamas she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her onto the bed. Rachel squealed at the sudden movement she rolled off the body and faced Santana who had a smiled on her face.

"Who knew you had a mushy side," Rachel teased. Santana rolled her eyes and closed her eyes. Rachel giggled and turned to turn off the lamp. Santana smiled at the sound of the giggle that has been missing for a month since Brody. Rachel turned back and boldly snuggled into Santana's front. Santana went rigid for a second before relaxing, she missed cuddling a real person, and her girlfriend pillow just wasn't working these days.

"San?" Rachel whispered.

"Mm?" Santana mumbled out.

"I'm sorry for before… when you first moved in here. You were trying to protect me and all I did was doubt you and yell at you," Rachel muttered. She felt and heard Santana breathe a heavy sigh.

"I really never gave you a reason to trust me before, since freshman year of high school all I have done this whole time was put you through Hell so I don't really blame you," Santana replied.

"I kicked you out though, and I knew you didn't have anywhere to go cause you wouldn't have come to us if you did in the first place. And you have shown yourself of trust worthy during senior year, don't sell yourself short Santana," Rachel said leaning up on her elbow to look down at Santana. Santana looked up and they stared at one anothers eyes.

"Kay," Santana breathed out, Rachel smiled and leaned down giving Santana a soft kiss before cuddling back into her. Santana hesitantly brought her arms and wrapped them around Rachel, and rested her chin on Rachel head.

Santana's heart has been broken for months, ever since she broke up with Brittany. But for some reason, the one person in high school who she tormented and could annoy her to no end was the one mending it. Santana was determined not to mess this up like with Brittany.

Rachel has been misguided and could never find true love in any of the people she has been with. They all turned out to hurt her in one way, but now here she was in the arms of her number one tormenter and felt that she has finally found the one person to never hurt her.

Santana and Rachel closed their eyes and sighed, drifting into sleep.

They finally felt that they were moving on.

**What did ya think? I actually really am liking this story plot. I hope you are too, I'm going to continue it but I would love to hear your thoughts on them.**


	2. Girlfriends

"Rachel I need your help desperately," Kurt sighed walking into her room. Rachel groaned and opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light shining around Kurt. Kurt walked in and looked at Rachel then to Santana who was still sleeping soundly next to the girl. Kurt froze immediately before a large smile spread across his face.

"Why do you need me Kurt," Rachel rasped out.

"Oh um, I can ask later when you're um… dressed," Kurt stuttered out.

"We are dressed Hummel," Santana groaned out.

"Well then I was planning on visiting Lima, you know to check on dad and plus everyone is going there for spring break so it would be a reunion, and Blaines going to be there and I don't want to go alone cause of what happened during Valentine's Day," Kurt rambled.

"Get to the point before I throw something at you," Santana growled.

"I was wondering if you guys would join me, I really don't want to go alone there after everything that's happened, I mean if you think about it we broke up with people that we loved and the people that were broken up with are still there and I don't want to be the only breaker upper there," Kurt breathed out quickly.

"I don't know Kurt, I don't think I'm ready to see Finn after everything that's happened between us," Rachel said sadly sitting up.

"Yeah, and I sure as hell don't want to be faced with Quinn after what happened between us, I mean hell I didn't even see her the next morning after Valentine's day and I know what that mean, pissed as hell and ashamed of what happened," Santana yawned the ending and sat up also stretching her back.

"Well that's a shame because I already told them we were coming and I already have the plane tickets," Kurt rushed out, Rachel looked at him in shock and Santana looked at him in anger.

"You did what!" Santana yelled she could feel fire burning in her, and not the good kind.

"Kurt that was certaintly uncalled for, but I guess it's for the best," Rachel stated and sighed. Santana turned and looked at her in shock.

"Great start packing we're leaving tomorrow morning," Kurt squealed and headed out.

"Wait! I can't just leave my job!" Santana called.

"Don't worry I told them you had a family death and you were taking it hard. They gave you this weekend and the week off!" Kurt called back. Santana grumbled and laid back glaring at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked leaning back also.

"Why did you agree?" Santana asked.

"Because this way we can get everything out of the clear, I can tell Finn that we're together, you can tell Brittany and this gives you an opportunity to talk with Quinn about what happened between the two of you, plus I miss my dads," Rachel muttered shyly.

"Oh we're together?" Santana asked smirking, but Rachel didn't see.

"Sorry, I didn't know that last night was a onetime thing for you," Rachel growled out angrily and got up from the bed rather quickly. Santana sat there stunned before getting nout of bed herself. She grabbed Rachel's wrist and pushed her against the wall before she could leave the room and kissed her hard. Rachel didn't respond at first but after a few seconds started kissing her back. Their lips moved in sync and Santana pulled back for a second before kissing Rachel again, but more gently. After a few minutes Santana pulled back again and rested her forehead against Rachel's. they breathed for a few minutes and then Santana opened her eyes and looked at Rachel's face and saw small tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rae… Rache look at me," Santana whispered, but Rachel kept her eyes shut, her lower lip started to quiver and her forehead scrunched up, she inhaled a sob and Santana felt her heart crack at the sound. "Rachel please, please look at me," Santana pleaded, Rachel heard the desperation in her voice and opened her eyes. She looked at the deep brown ones in front of her and saw unshed tears in them.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I would love to be your girlfriend… yesterday what happened wasn't a lie, not like with Quinn. I felt something that is never a onetime thing and I want you to know that. I'll go with you and Lady Hummel and kiss you in front of the entire Glee club to show them that I'm yours and you're mine, please don't think otherwise," Santana said, Rachel could hear and see the sincerity in Santana's face. Rachel smiled which Santana reciporacated before placing a light kiss.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered.

"Not a problem," Santana replied.

"However amusing it is to imagine everyone's faces if you did kiss me in front of them I think we should tell the most important people first instead of dropping it on them like Finn and Brittany, you know how angry you were when she didn't tell you about Sam," Rachel said.

"Mkay," Santana mumbled.

"And when did you becaome such a big softy?" Rachel teased, Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I am not a soft, I am a complete badass bitch," Santana replied huffing slightly.

"You are not a bitch," Rachel said angrily, Santana raised her eyebrow in question, "okay sometimes you are," Rachel sighed in defeat, Santana smiled proudly and gave her another quick kiss.

"So does this mean we are girlfriend and girlfriend?" Sanatan asked smiling, she had no idea why, but she was so extremely happy about this even though Rachel used to be her number one nemesis she could help the feeling she's had towards her.

"You haven't taken me out on a date yet…. But yes I would love to be your girlfriend miss Santana Lopez," Rachel smiled brightly and kissed her softly, "now we should start packing… we have a large day ahead of us tomorrow."


	3. I Love You

**Wow sorry about the spelling in last chapter I was in a hurry to post and spaced checking the spelling sooo sorry anyway I wanted to split these two things apart hence why two chaps in one day. Enjoy!**

"Here we are Lima, Ohio!" Kurt exclaimed as they dorve their rental car into the small town.

"Yup hell hole on Earth," Santana muttered, Rachel giggled and kissed Santana's neck sofly before nuzzling into it. Santana hummed at the feeling and began playing with Rachel's fingers. How could she ever insult such beautiful hands… such a beautiful person. Santana secretly hated herself for it.

"Hey now need I remind you yet again that we must return this car in pristine condition?" Kurt laughed.

"Don't worry Kurt we're not going to have sex while you're in the car with us," Rachel replied. Kurt looked horrified and Santana just laughed.

"Ew no no, no pictures in my head, never nope," Kurt stuttered out, which made Rachel laugh along with Santana. after a few minutes they arrived at the high school they all got out and breathed a deep breath.

"Ready?" Santana whispered in Rachel's ear, Rachel looked up and gave Santana a soft peck.

"Ready," she whispered back. Santana smiled and they walked forward. When they walked thorugh the halls they both reminiensced on everything that has happened over they years, Santana thinking particularly on how many times she has insulted and hurt Rachel. Rachel felt hre hand being squeezed by Santana's. she looked up to see a slightly pained expression on Santana's features. Rachel stopped walking which made Santana stop and look at her questionably. Kurt stopped also and looked behind him.

"Kurt please go on ahead and tell everyone we'll be along shortly, but don't tell them about us, we should do that," Rachel said in a her sweet voice. Kurt smiled and nodded before heading down the hall again and taking a turn.

"Rachel?" Santana asked, Rachel looked at her and gave a her a smiled.

"Santana I want you to stop blaming yourself for what you did durning high school, I forgave you the moment you were outed because I understood why you did all those things so please stop blaming yourself," Rachel begged. Santana stared at her for a few moments, letting it sink that Rachel knew… no knew what she was thinking and feeling, only Brittany and Quinn were able to do that.

"Okay," Santana murmured. Rachel smiled and gave a her and sweet long kiss before pulling her down the hall again. They both took a deep breath before going in. the room was buzzing of gossip before Brittany turned her head to see Rachel and Santana walking in holding hands.

"Oh my GOD!" Brittany squealed before running to them and pulling them both into a crushing hug. Everyone turned and looked at them. Brittany pulled back and smiled at them before running back to Sam. Everyone stared at them wondering why Brittany was so happy until their eyes traveled down to their conjoined hands. They both saw many emotions all at once, surprise, happiness, anger, and confusion.

"Well… my part was easy, I think Brittany took it rather well don't you think?" Santana asked. Brittany giggled at Rachel's eye roll and glare.

"Unfair that you have Brittany as an ex," Rachel replied, Santana smiled.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Can I tell them now?" Kurt pleaded slapping his hands together. Rachel sighed and nodded, "these two fine ladies are dating," Kur gestured to them before jumping up and down squealing which was joined with Brittany.

"What?" Mercedes asked her eyes going wide.

"Santana and I are dating, we're girlfriends," Rachel said pulling Santana closer.

"You're not serious," Quinn said shaking her head, not believing her ears.

"Dead serious Fabray," Santana replied.

"You guys holding hands doesn't constitute anything," Quinn quipped. Santana smirked her bitch smirk before turning herself and Rachel. She grabbed Rachel's face and brought her lips to her own and kissing her roughly. Rachel was surprised and returned the kiss with as much eagerness against her better judgment, but lets be honest if Santana was kissing you who wouldn't want to kiss back? After a few seconds of intense lip lock Santana pulled away from a breathless Rachel.

"Does that constitute as something?" Santana asked, "or do I have to strip her down right here and make love to her for you to get the picture?" Santana asked. Everyone made a disgusted face at the thought except Brittany who personally was up for the show.

"God no don't do that!" Artie begged.

"Jesus Santana you haven't changed a bit, I'm actually loving this pairing two of my fav ladies getting it on… maybe they don't want to watch but I sure as hell would love to," Puck commented.

"Yeah no Puck it didn't work with me and Brittany it ain't gonna work with me and Rachel, comprende?" Santana growled out proteectivley hugging Rachel closely.

"This is wrong," Finn muttered.

"And here comes Frakenteen, bound to rip everything apart," Santana remarked.

"What is wrong Finn?" Rachel asked knowing she's going to hate the answer.

"This Rachel I didn't go all the way to New York and beat Brody's face in for you to fall for Santana!" Finn yelled.

"Yo calm you man boobs Finny lets remember who called you donw there to beat Brody's face in and found out what a man whore he was," Santana yelled angrily.

"That doesn't change the fact that she slept with me on Valentine's Day night not you! You were to busy fucking Quinn donw the hall!" Finn screamed many people gasped at the new info but Santana and Rachel weren't fazed.

"So what! I don't give a shit who I fucked months ago I am Rachel's girlfriend, I'm the one being there for her while you're here throwing yourself a fucking pity party!" Santana screamed.

"What makes you different from Brody! You're equally a whore how many people have you slept with?" Finn yelled Santana had a flash of hurt cross her face before quickly recovering.

"The last time I had sex was with Brittany when we were still dating, the only person I've had sex with since me and Brittany came out was Brittany, before her was Puck and stupidly you, sorry to disappoint you but I am far from a whore Finn," Santana growled. Everyone was quiet at the outburst. Rahcle grabbed Santana's hand and calmed her immedialty.

"Finn that was uncalled for… you forgot me though," Quinn commented.

"Yeah well, one night stand and you left in the morning so I figured you didn't like it, anyway back to the subject… get the hell over yourself," Santana replied. Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

"I don't approve and I will get her back,' Finn grounded out stepping up to Santana and looking down on her.

"Try as you might but trust me when I say I know how to put up a fight when it comes to a girl I love," Santana replied tacking a step forward till they were so close their bodies were touching.

"You can't give her what she needs," Finn said strangely calm.

"I can give her more than you ever could Finn, you don't have a job, you don't live with her and you can't giver her the love she deserves. How many times have you yelled at her, or dumped her for someone else?" Santana questioned.

"How many times have you insulted her and hurt her not only physically bt emotionally?" Finn argued.

"I was forgiven, now gets out of my face afores I ends you," Santana smirked her bitch smirk before backing away and grabbing Rachel's hand again.

"Fuck you Santana!" he screams.

"You already did," Santana relpied giving him her best bitch smirk, "and trust me not worth doing another time," Santana continued.

"Rachel didn't seem to mind fucking me more than once," Finn countered, Santana's smile faltered for a second before it returned full force.

"That's because she hasn't had an experience with someone better and trust me and ask anyone else in the room, I am much better at everything then you, teasing, kissing and fucking," Santana said. Brittany nodded at that along with Quinn.

"I have to agree Finn, Santana is very good at what she does because of experience," Rachel said smiling at Santana.

"I'm not going to argue with that one," Quinn said, Finn gave her a incredulous look, "what? Santana is probably the best fuck I've ever had, no offence Puck," Quinn said.

"Non taken, Santana was my best fuck and she didn't even like guys," Puck shrugged.

"Whatever I'm leaving," Finn huffed frustrated and stormed out the room.

"That just makes me want to experience fr myself how wonderful you are Miss Lopez," Rachel whispered in Santana's ear, Santana shivered.

"Trust me you'll love it," Brittany piped up, hearing Rachel's words.

"Britt," Santana whined, Sam gave Santana an aggravated look and pulled Brittany into him, Santana just shrugged.

"So when did this happen?" asked Tina gesturing etween them.

"Two days ago," Santana answered bluntly.

"Santana! No see I've like her for a while after she moved in and showed me her caring side, she helped me through I scare I had and showed me who Brody really was. So one night when Kurt was out I told her I wanted to try something then kissed her. It got more… heated until Kurt came in and then left and things got heated, but Santana told me we were moving too fast so I stopped but I couldn't help myself so I teased her then left, then she pushed me against a wall and teased me mercilessly and then she left and went into my room. I went after her changed and we cuddled, I apologized, she apologized and the next morning we became girlfriends," Rachel rushed out. everyone stared at her and then looked to Santana.

"Wow," Mike muttered.

"Yup," Santana nodded.

"And now she loves me," Rachel finalized, Santana looked at her wide weyed before realizing she let it slip, "right?" Rachel asked showing her insecurity.

"Right, I do, I love you," Santana smiled at her.

"And I love you too," Rachel replied.


	4. BANG

"Fuck Rache, you are going to drive me fucking insane," Santana panted while Rachel continued to suck on her neck. They were alone in the choir room while everyone was in class or doing something else.

"Mmmm, is that so?" Rachel murmured against the skin of Santana's throat. Santana gasped when she felt Rachel scrape her teeth against the column of her neck. Santana's hands made their way to Rachel's ass and pulled her more into her body. Rachel slowly started rocking against Santana making them both moan at the friction.

"Uhn Rae," Santana breathed out lifting her hips in time Rachel, Rachel pulled her lips from Santana's neck and rested her forehead against one anothers. They panted into one anothers mouths staring deeply into each other's eyes while they slowly rocked. Santana hasn't felt this deep of a connection with someone ever. She thought she had something deep and meaningful with Brittany, but being with Rachel like this was a whole different thing completely.

"I love you," Rachel whispered, she tried to put everything she was feeling into her movements and words. Rachel smiled when she heard Santana give out a whimper.

"I love you too, so fucking much it's insane," Santana whispered back. Their rocking sped up slightly at their confessions. Suddenly Rachel was roughly pulled off of Santana, Rachel found herself on the ground wide eyed and confused about what happened, did Santana push her off. Rachel shook her head and looked up to see Finn holding Santana by the collar of her shirt and holding her up above the ground.

"FINN!" Rachel screamed at him, his face was red with anger, Santana was kicking her feet slightly and looking at Finn with a pissed expression. Finns fists were pressed into her throat making it hard for her to breathe.  
"What the fuck Finn?!" Santana rasped out.

"Stay away from Rachel," Finn snarled.

"You're joking right? She my fucking girlfriend!' Santana yelled as loud as she could with knuckles pressing into her throat.

"Finn put her down now!" Rachel cried, tears streaming down her face. Finn ignored her plead and ran shoving Santana into the wall. Santana gasped at the impact and shut her eyes in pain.

"The fuck! Let go idiot!" Santana yelled at him.

"Stay away from Rachel, you don't deserve her!" Finn screamed.

"Go fuck yourself Finn!" Santana yelled back. Rachel had no idea what to do, she was sure she couldn't she couldn't stop him instead she ran out of the room. Rachel ran down the hall and burst into Mr. Schue's room the students, Mr. Schue, Sam, Brittany, and Tina looked up at a crying Rachel.

"Rachel? Is everything okay?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Fi-Finn he's hurting Santana!" Rachel cried out, Mr. Schue told his student to stay put, him, Sam, Brittany, and Tina ran out and followed Rachel when they got back into the choir room Santana's face was turning pale and she stopped struggling, but she held a steady glare with Finn.

"FINN!" MR. Schue yelled Finn startled dropped Santana; she landed with a thud and immediately started coughing and holding her throat. Finn looked at the others like a deer caught in headlight. Rachel, Brittany and Tina ran to Santana who was still working on bringing oxygen back into her body.

"San!" Rachel cried, Santana looked up at the tear streaked face of her girlfriend. Santana pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Sh, I'm okay shh," Santana cooed, she looked at Brittany and Tina who had terrified expressions, Santana gave them a reassuring smiled and stroked Rachel's hair.

"What the fuck dude? That wasn't cool what made you attack her?" Sam yelled.

"She was kissing Rachel and… and," Finn fumed at the thought.

"We were having a private moment you fucking Orca, you had no fucking right to come in here, throw Rachel to the grown and choke the fuck out of me!" Santana growled pulling Rachel even closer to her body protectively.

"Is that true?" Mr. Schue asked Finn.

"Rachel's mine Mr. Schue she's supposed to be my future wife, not hers!" Finn screamed.

"Finn I have to ask you to leave and report you," Mr. Schue sighed, "Santana are you okay?" he looked at the Latina who was trying to comfort the three scared girls.

"My throat hurts like a bitch and I'm light headed but otherwise I have no problem beating the ever lovin shit out of Tubbs!" Santana grounded out. Mr. Schue sighed again and grabbing a complaining Finn pulling him away. Santana took deep breaths wincing slightly before standing.

"San you okay?" Brittany asked softly, Santana sighed and nodded.

"Yeah B I'm good, Rachel you okay?" Santana asked looking at her girlfriend. Rachel had a angry upset look on her face.

"No why did you have to challenge someone you know you can't beat in a fight?" Rachel yelled, Santana flinched slightly, Brittany and Tina backed up to where Sam was watching the couple fight.

"Excuse the hell out of me for protecting my girlfriend from a giant tub of lard; he threw you on the ground Rachel!" Santana yelled back.

"You aren't that much taller than me Santana! You could have been really hurt, I am tired of you fighting and picking fights that you can't win. I can't take it if you're going to keep doing that!" Rachel screamed back. Santana recoiled as if she was being punched.

"Can't take what exactly Rachel? Being with me when I'm just doing what every normal person would in a relationship when the person they are with is being tossed around like fucking doll?" Santana seethed.

"Our relationship isn't normal not compared to a lot of standards Santana and that's what I'm talking about, I cent be with you if you keep wanting to fight every person who does something bad, Brittany might have been okay but I most certainly am not," Rachel finalized. Santana stared at her for a few seconds. She swore she was doing everything right in the relationship to make it work, she couldn't bear a repeat of last time, but here it was, she felt that same cracking burning pain of her heart losing its love. Santana's eyes glistened and she looked down taking in shaky breaths. Her throat hurt and she was sure it had already started to bruise.

"It's not normal?... we're not normal… I don't see what's so fucking wrong about being in a fucking relationship where you love the other person and would do anything to protect them, even if it means taking a bullet for them. What's so fucking strange and different from that compared to all other good couples in the world Rachel? Look I'm sorry you don't like me fighting for us, but no matter what I'll fight anyone who tries to harm you even if they have a pistol pointed to my head ready to be shot. But that's who I am, I protect the person I love no matter the stupid fucking consequences; that's who I am that's who I will always be and if you can't accept me for everything that I am, for the things you do like and the things you hate then I guess you're right, we shouldn't be together. But for what it's worth I love every part of you, even the parts that make me want to pull my hair out because that's you and that's how you were born and I would never want to change those things," Santana muttered, her voice cracking. Rachel felt an uncomfortable squeeze on her chest while she walked Santana walk out of the room, tears falling down her face. Rachel stood there for a few moments and soon school ended and all of the Glee club came in for a lesson along with Mr. Schue and Beiste who were talking about something from last night. She heard Brittany tell Mr. Schue that she was going to go check on an upset Santana and ran out of the room.

"All right guys, today are some of your performances so let's get started!" he smiled and clapped his hands, which sounded a lot louder than it should. Everyone went silent, Rachel turned to look at Mr. Schue, and he had a confused look on his face before another loud clap rang through the room from the hall.

"Everyone hide NOW!" Beiste called, Mr. Schue started directing the kids to sit against the walls. Everyone scrambled to hide while the teachers closed the doors and blocked the doors, turning off the lights and hiding behind a desk. Everything was still and silent while they listened to distant, running footsteps run through the halls. They heard the handle of the door shake before the footsteps moved on to try the other door. Without success the person moved on. Everyone was breathing hard, some were whimpering. Sam started to get up before Mr. Schue stopped him.

"Sam what are you doing?" Mr. Schue whispered angrily.

"Brittany she went out… she's out there Mr. Schue I need to find her and make sure she's okay," Sam said panicking.

"No, no one is going out, it's too dangerous for anyone to leave," Beiste said. Sam sighed and sat down dejected. Rachel was placed next to Kurt they were squeezing one anothers hands tightly before a thought came into Rachel's terrified brain. Santana was out there. By herself. Rachel felt a panic rise in her body. She got up much to everyone's protest and ran for the door. Puck grabbed her before she could make it, he wrapped his large arms around her waist and lifted.

"NO! Santana's out there, she needs me I won't just let her be alone like that, let me go Noah!" Rachel cried loudly. Puck clamped his hand over her mouth and pressed his back against the wall and slid down next to Tina with a struggling, crying Rachel in his arms.

"Shhh, Rachel she'll be fine, she is Santana Lopez after all, she will be okay just calm down," Rachel cried out muffled by the hand and continued to kick. After a while she lost her strength and adrenaline and slumped, still crying. Puck hugged her tightly. Tine scooted closer and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"You know… you just pulled a Santana," Tina whispered to Rachel, Rachel looked over at her confusion in her eyes. "You got angry with her because she wanted to protect you and did something rash that could have gotten her very hurt, you just tried to run out of here to go and protect her, even though you could get harmed, from what I see you understand Santana's view on things quite well," Tina explained. Rachel's eyes widened in realization and slumped even more. If anything happened to Santana before she could go up and say sorry before confessing her undying love for her, Rachel's life would end.

**Girls Bathroom**

Santana was against the wall crying when Brittany came in. Brittany smiled lightly before walking over and sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Santana rested her head against Brittany's shoulder and sobbed.

"I love her Britt… more than I should in such a short fucking time!" Santana cried.

"I know sweety, she loves you too and it hasn't been a short time you've known one another for years you just didn't realize your feelings till recently," Brittany cooed. Suddenly a shot echoed through the bathroom. Both girls froze not sure if they heard correctly, but the second shot answered their doubts. They scrambled to their feet and hugged each other closely. A couple kids ran in shocked to see others in the bathroom.

"Everyone in the stalls, on top of the toilet and stay quiet or so help me I will kill you myself," Santana whispered, everyone scrambled in the stalls. Santana and Brittany in the middle the other two kids on the outside. Santana felt her throat constrict with fear. All Santana could think was that Rachel was sitting somewhere terrified and Santana wasn't there to hold and protect her from this psycho running around with a gun.

**Choir Room**

Rachel was still shaking but her crying had stopped. Puck was cradling her and holding her tightly, asm tried to go find Brittany again but was stopped by Beiste and Mr. Schue quickly. In their struggle they knocked over a pendulum and it was steadily ticking. Everyone was trying to get a hold of people they loved but seemed to not be able reach them.

**Bathroom**

Santana looked at her phone again, it had been an hour waiting here and she needed to get back to Rachel before anything else happens that already has. Santana let out a breath.

"Guys… get out of the stalls, we're going to the choir room," Santana whispered. They all got out of their own stalls as quietly as they could and huddled in a circle. "Alright, stay behind me in a single file line and grip one anothers clothes so we don't get separated, whatever you do don't let go unless I tell you to," Santana whispered, everyone nodded. Santana walked to the door, Brittany gripping tightly on her leather jacket. Santana poked her head out and looked down the halls before quickly moving out of the bathroom. They maneuvered through the halls quietly as quickly as they could before stopping at the choir door. Santana tried the handle but it was futile. Santana knocked rapidly and loudly not caring if she was attracting attention at the moment.

"Mr. Schue its Santana! With Brittany and two other students let us in quick!" Santana yelled. Rachel perked up at the sound and stood along with Puck, Sam, Kurt, and Quinn. Mr. Schue and Beiste rushed to the door, they started pulling the piano away from the door. Santana heard running coming their way and she felt her heart pick up speed to a painful state.

"HURRY!" Santana pleaded. When they got the piano out of the way and the door open the four people stood motionless. The ones standing walked out of the room to see Finn pointing a gun towards Santana a crazy look on his face.

"Don't even think of moving or she dies," Finn growled.

"Finn, put the gun down and we can talk about what's upsetting you," Mr. Schue said calmly but gulped at the gun.

"What upsets me is that whore has my girlfriend!" Finn snarled.

"Dude, stop your crazy rant alright.." BANG Puck curled into himself and dropped to his knees with a painful gasp holding his stomach while blood seeped through his fingers.

"Oh my god!" Quinn cried.

"Finn calm down me and Santana aren't dating anymore I'll go with you, I've only ever loved you, Santana was just a warm body," Rachel reasoned she saw Santana visibly wince at her words but she saw Finn give his crooked smile.

"I knew you loved me, but I have to make sure that she can never, ever steal you again," Finn said sweetly that it was almost sick.

BANG BANG

Two shots rang through the air. Everyone watched while Finn fell to the ground a bullet piercing his should he dropped the gun and fell to the ground crying out in agony. They watched as a SWAT member walk around the corner. They felt relief rush through their bodies that the crisis was over until the SWAT member talked.

"We need paramedics, we have two wounded civilians, both to the abdomen," he said into his radio, "everything is all clear the shooter is apprehended."

Everyone looked around and noticed Santana was missing, till Rachel looked down to see her on the ground, eyes squeezed shut in pain while she clutched her right side.

"SANTANA!" Rachel cried diving to her side and grabbing her other hand. Rachel had new tears streaming down her face looking at the love of her life in a great deal of pain. Santana opened her eyes and looked at Rachel, she smiled weakly.

"R-Rachel," Santana croaked out before blood gurgled its way up her throat. She coughed harshly before it calmed down.

"I love… you s-sorry," Santana struggled with her words.

"No I love you so much, Santana I am so sorry," Rachel cried. Santana removed her hand from Rachel's and wiped a few tears away from Rachel's cheeks. To be honest she couldn't hear anything but a ringing in her ears and everything sounded like it was underwater. Santana smiled at Rachel before she felt darkness overcome her. Rachel's eyes widened when she felt Santana's hand slide from her face and land limply with a thud on the ground.


	5. We're Okay

**I'm so happy you guys enjoy this story :D and I'm happy that I was able to mind fuck you guys with the last chapter, now don't worry this is the next chapter of wonderfulness… ENJOY and please continue to review. Also if you want try reading some of the other stories I'm working on and have done.**

They rushed Santana and Puck to the hospital. It was all a blur to Rachel watching them load Santana into an ambulance, screaming about blood loss and shock. Rachel stood in the parking lot long after the sirens left hearing distance, but was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rachel turned and looked to see that it was Brittany who also had tears streaming down her cheeks. Rachel let out a sob and turned into Brittany's body where they cried.

"Brittany!" Sam exclaimed running up to them, Brittany turned her head to look at him with a sad expression.

"Santana and Puck were hurt…" Brittany murmured sadly still holding Rachel while they cried.

"But you're okay right? Nothing bad happened to you?" Sam asked in a hurry pulling Brittany away from Rachel and looking over Brittany's body for injury, "Jesus Brittany you have blood on you, did he hurt you?" Sam asked worriedly. Brittany looked down and saw the blood but then looked at Rachel who also had blood on her. When they hugged Brittany must have gotten in on her from Rachel who was with Santana.

"I'm fine… it's San's," Brittany said about to pull away from Sam.

"Are you sure, we should get you check out to make sure," Sam replied keeping her put in front of me. Brittany looked at him getting annoyed before looking back to Rachel who was now hugging herself.

"I said I'm fine Sam," Brittany grounded out before roughly pulling away and walking over to Rachel and hugged her again. They were both upset about Santana. Even though they were broken up Brittany still cared about her.

"Hey, you want to go to hospital and be there for them?" Quinn asked walking up to the two hugging girls. Brittany looked at her and smiled brightly before nodding, Rachel just gave a stiff nod. Quinn smiled and took Brittany's hand, Brittany still held Rachel to her body while she followed Quinn. Sam looked on confused.

**Hospital a few hours later**

The Glee club and parents were all in the waiting room outside of the ICU department. A doctor came out with some new, Santana's parents and Puck's mom stood up to listen to what he had to say.

"Well, Ms. Puckerman Noah seems to be recovering well, there was minimal abdominal tearing where the bullet went through. Lucky for us in went straight through his body. We did have to repair a bit of his spleen but other than that a few weeks with rest and he should be fine. Dr. Lopez will be handling Santana's recovery however so Mrs. Lopez he will be in here shortly," said the doctor before walking away. Soon enough Dr. Lopez came through the doors.

"Antonio, how is she?" Maribel asked.

"Well… she's stable now, but she wasn't quite as lucky as Noah. The bullet did pass through cleanly, but it pierced her right lung and that was our major issue during surgery was repairing the tear. However after doing that she did fall into cardiac arrest. After bringing her back we were able to stabilize her. She'll be fine Maribel, she's a strong girl and along with Puck all she needs is rest to let her body heal itself," Antonio relayed. Maribel let out a breath and sat back down in a chair, with her hand over her heart. She felt as if the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Antonio smiled and gave Maribel a kiss on her forehead before walking away.

"So she's going to be okay?" Rachel asked Maribel softly. Maribel looked over to her and smiled nodding. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut when tears started streaming down her face once again.

"Tell me Rachel… do you love my daughter?" Maribel asked her, Rachel looked up surprised at the sudden question but answered almost instantly.

"Yes, very much," she replied. Maribel smiled and leaned back and closed her eyes. Everyone sat quietly after the news the received they all needed time to think that their friends were going to be alright.

"Excuse me, are you all from Mickenly High School?" a man in an officers suit came up. They looked at him and nodded, "I'm sorry to disturb you then, but I need to collect statements from all of you about the shooting and the shooter so if you wouldn't mind I'll just start and go around the room," he said, everyone nodded again. He pulled people up one by one and slowly got statements, and then he got to Rachel.

"May I have your name please?" he asked politely.

"Rachel Berry," she replied, he nodded and jotted it down on his notepad.

"Ms. Berry did you know the victims personally?" he asked.

"Yes, I dated Noah Puckerman during sophomore year of high school and stayed friends up till now. I am dating Santana Lopez currently," Rachel said.

"Alright, do you know the shooter personally?"

"God, sadly yes. Through high school we dated on and off and even got engaged, but then Quinn got into a car crash and we called it off. But we were still dating, when we graduated I moed to New York and he joined the army. We didn't speak for months and when he came back we had a falling out and broke up. I thought we were fine, but obviously not."

"Alright, did you know the reason for him shooting?"

"He was angry at Santana for me dating her and me choosing her, he earlier tried choking her during school, but Mr. Schue had him thrown out."

"Alright thank you Ms. Berry I hope your girlfriend recovers," the officer said giving her a smile before walking out. She smiled back and went to sit down again.

A few hours later Antonio came back with a bright smile on his face.

"Great news everyone, Santana and Noah are awake, so if you would like to talk to them you are free, but please keep the amount to three. However Santana is asking for you Rachel," Antonio said smiling at her. Rachel looked at him nervously and stood walking to the room. Slowly she opened the door and looked towards the bed. Santana was sitting there looking at her hands, but at the sound of the door opening she looked up to Rachel and smiled.

"Rachel," Santana breathed out Rachel's face scrunched out and she let out a squeaked sob before running over to Santana and hugging her. Santana brought her hands around Rachel and stroked Rachel's hair.

"I'm so sorry, I love you so much Santana, all those things I told Finn was a lie, you were never a warm body you are the love of my life and I was trying to get him to stop I'm sorry," Rachel sobbed. Santana felt her heart skip and she smiled.

"I know… I'm sorry also I love you too Rachel and I will never ever leave you, no one and nothing can ever make me," Santana murmured before dropping her lips to Rachel's head giving it a kiss and leaving them there.


	6. We Survived

"So Finn is going to jail right?" Santana asked while she and Rachel walked around the hospital, their hands intertwined.

"Mmmm yes he is, right now he's in the hospital though, recovering from the gunshot wound the police gave him," Rachel replied she leaned into Santana and gave a small kiss to her shoulder before resting her head there.

"He should've been shot twice, one for me and one for Puck, he's fucking insane," Santana muttered.

"I'm sure that's how you feel Santana and I don't blame you I feel the same way Finn deserves whatever is coming to him, what I don't understand is why he went straight from distraught ex-boyfriend to I want to murder people so quickly," Rachel said sighing.

"Well I can see it from his view, I don't know what lengths and what kind of mindset I would go to if I ever lost you because you chose someone else, and that's happened to me before," Santana confessed. Rachel stopped walking which made Santana stop.

"Don't think like that," Rachel said firmly.

"What?" Santana asked confused.

"Don't even for a second think that I'm going to leave you Santana, no offense to Brittany but I will never choose someone over you, you will always be my first choice Santana never ever doubt that," Rachel said pointing a finger to Santana. Santana smiled and hugged Rachel tightly.

"I'm glad, because I don't think that I could handle losing you," Santana whispered. Rachel's arms tightened before they broke away smiling.

"Lopez!" they heard down the hall, Santana looked over Rachel's head and saw Puck walking around with Quinn and Brittany.

"Puck?" Santana breathed till realization hit her, she smiled brightly before running towards him and jumping into his arms. They hugged and he spun her around before setting her down.

"So you going to be sporting a nice round scar like me?" Puck asked when Rachel walked up.

"Sadly no it's a little bigger, but can't complain, you doing alright?" Santana asked.

"I'm doing great, and what do you mean bigger?" Puck's brow furrowed.

"They kind of had to dig the bullet out of me," Santana answered. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand a squeezed, she really didn't like talking about this and it didn't go unnoticed by Puck.

"Right figures you get a cooler scar than me, anyways when they letting you go home?" Puck said quickly changing the subject.

"Today!" Rachel piped in. Santana looked at her a smiled., just when Quinn and Brittany walked by.

"You guys are way to adorable for my tastes come on Britt," Quinn said grabbing Brittany's hand and walking towards the elevator.

"Well I get out today too, we should totally have an 'I survived' party with everyone since we all did survive," Puck said.

"I like the way you think Puckerman," Santana said smirking.

"Which is totally great that you guys agree because we have a party set up at my house for you guys and we made sure all the alcohol has been removed from the house to help your speedy recovery," Rachel smiled. Puck groaned and Santana just chuckled.

"But why no alcohol?" Puck whined.

"Because Noah as I'm sure your doctor told you as Dr. Lopez told Santana absolutely no alcohol so no whining," Rachel smiled grew even wider when Puck muttered and walked away.

"I love you," Santana said to Rachel, Rachel looked up into Santana's eyes and all she saw was complete adoration, love, and sincerity that had tears brimming in Rachel's own eyes.

"I love you too," Rachel replied before leaning up and placing a sweet gentle kiss that made Santana swoon. Rachel pulled away and led Santana back to her room.

**Rachel's House**

"Surprise!" everyone cheered when Santana, Rachel, and Puck walked through the door. Santana gave them an un-amused look while Puck wore a large grin.

"Hell ya let's get this party started!" Puck cheered and ran into the house.

"Noah don't break anything!" Rachel called after him.

"And stay out of Rachel's room!" Santana yelled which made everyone giggled.

"I'm guessing Rachel blabbed," Mercedes said hugging Santana, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine better than ever other than stretching is a no no for a while and so is extensive exercise, but you know I think I can handle being lazy for a few weeks more," Santana joked. Mercedes smiled and walked back to the crowd. Everyone stared at Santana. "Well are we going to have a party or what?" she asked and everyone cheered before Tina played the music.

The party raged on and everyone was having fun Rachel was staying close to Santana while they watched people dance. Santana had her eyes on the two blondes who were dancing rather suggestively with one another.

"What do you think of Quinn and Brittany?" Santana whispered into Rachel's ear, she watched Rachel shiver and smirked.

"Uh um they look very comfortable together dancing," Rachel replied.

"I think they have a thing for one another," Santana replied, Rachel looked at her like she was going insane, "well it's true I would dance with Brittany like that because we liked one another but since we were to girls people thought we were having fun when in reality it was just fun foreplay," Santana explained.

"Oh," Rachel muttered turning back to look at the two blondes that were now fully grinding.

"Come on let's show them how to really dance," Santana murmured into Rachel's ear seductively before pulling her to the "dance floor". They got there and Santana turned Rachel so her back was to Santana's front and pulled her flush against it. They moved to where they were close to Brittany and Quinn and soon their hips were swaying together in time with the music. Rachel brought her hands up and wrapped the around Santana's neck. Rachel slowly got more confident and ground her backside into Santana's center; she smirked proudly when she heard a loud groan come from Santana and continued to do it. Santana was losing her self control and quickly, especially when Rachel dropped and slowly glided back up against her body.

"Fuck Rachel," Santana gasped. Thinking quickly she spun Rachel around earning a squeak of surprise. Santana pushed a thigh between Rachel's and pushed up receiving a gasp that was quickly followed by a moan. It was Santana's turn to smirk while she rolled her body, effectively pushing her thigh into Rachel's rapidly wetting center to the beat. After a few minutes Rachel pulled Santana to her and kissed her hard they both moaned at the contact parting their lips to allow their tongues to join in on the dance. Soon Rachel pulled back letting out a loud groan when she felt a particularly hard thrust from Santana's thigh. Santana moved to Rachel's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"mmmhugn San," Rachel panted.

"See, fun foreplay," Santana whispered before slowly and gently licking the rim of Rachel's ear then moving to give light kisses to her neck. Rachel moved her hands to Santana's hair and pulled getting a moan from Santana. Santana continued to lick and suck at Rachel's neck before the music turned off. Santana brought her head up in confusion and looked at Rachel, her eyes also holding confusion and a lot of lust that made Santana smirk.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam yelled, the two girls turned to see what was happening and saw Sam was directing his question to Quinn and Brittany.

"Nothing we were dancing Sam, calm down," Quinn snapped pulling Brittany slightly behind her.

"The hell you were!" Sam screamed making Brittany sink back.

"Yo calm your shit Sam what's going on?" Santana asked aggravated by the interruption, she walked up between him and the two blondes.

"What's going on is my ex-girlfriend and my girlfriend were practically humping one another in front of me!" he screamed.

"Would you prefer them doing it in private Sammy?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"No I would prefer my girlfriend not letting someone else touch her the way only I am supposed to touch her," Sam growled.

"Look here, one you're being extremely possessive right now and it's not very forthcoming and two I really don't want to hear about how you touch her cause that grosses me out to no end and three Brittany is a dancer, a fantastic dancer so she's going to dance however and whomever the fuck she wants and she normally only dances with other good dancers and frankly Sam you are a terrible dancer," Santana quipped.

"Why does it gross you out, do you secretly want Brittany back is that it?" Sam asked turning the spotlight on Santana who just chuckled.

"It grosses me out thinking of any guy touching a girl that way because it just does like it grosses me out thinking anyone of you touching one another that way is gross and I really don't want to visualize it and secondly if you didn't notice before you rudely interrupted I was perfectly fine being with Rachel just a few moments ago so please get over yourself, if they want to dance then let them dance," Santana sighed.

"No, Brittany we're leaving," Sam said holding his hand out. Santana turned and looked at Brittany and they all watched while she shook her head no. "Brittany I said we are leaving," Sam snapped and grabbed Brittany's arm pulling her away from Quinn.

"Hey! Don't order her around like she's some dog!" Santana yelled ripping his hand away from Brittany. Sam recoiled and shoved Santana to the ground. She landed with a dazed grunt and a sharp pain shooting from her abdomen, "fuck," Santana breathed laying back and squeezing her eyes shut. Sam was shocked at his own movement before he was roughly pushed away and towards the door.

"Alright Sam you need to leave now! You have no right in treating Brittany like that or shoving Santana who is still recovering from her wound," Quinn snarled shoving him out the door and slamming it before locking it.

"San are you okay?" Rachel asked crouching next to her. Santana slowly sat up with the help of Rachel. Brittany and Quinn came to her front and held out their hands, Santana grabbed them and they pulled her gently up.

"You two upstairs in Rachel's room now, Rache come on," Santana growled grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her towards the stairs. Quinn and Brittany followed impishly behind; Santana hit the play button on the stereo that started up the music again. The four girls walked in to the room. Quinn and Brittany went and sat on the bed while Rachel shut the door. Santana glared at them hard before speaking.

"Okay so I know Sam must have seen something he didn't like to blow up like that, so what did you guys do?" Santana asked calmly.

"We um, were just dancing," Quinn muttered not liking being interrogated.

"Yeah like how we used to Sanny," Brittany said.

"I see so what you guys like each other or is this just another small fling between friends?" Santana questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Quinn started but stopped not knowing how to say it.

"Okay let me make this a simpler yes or no question, Quinn likes Brittany and Brittany likes Quinn but both are afraid to admit it due to some outside reasoning correct?" Santana stated.

"Yes," they muttered at the same time.

"It's just that… I don't know if you'll be okay with Santana I mean I'm one of your best friends and you used to love Brittany and I didn't know if you would you know agree to it or hate us," Quinn explained.

"I'm fine with it, I love Brittany but not in the way I used to and if it will make you happy being with her I have no objections to it," Santana replied.

"I was also worried about that because you weren't happy about me being with Sam and I didn't know how you would take me dating Quinn," Brittany added.

"Britt I told you it made me angry because I know you can do better and Quinn is most definitely better than Guppy Lips so I'm not opposed to it," Santana sighed sitting down next to Brittany. She gestured for Rachel to come sit on her lap which she immediately did.

"YAY so Quinnie will you go out with me?" Brittany asked suddenly excited by the approval of her former lady lover. Quinn looked at her shocked.

"Quinnie?" Rachel giggled; Quinn looked at her and glared.

"When?" Quinn asked turning her attention back to the taller blonde.

"NOW!" Brittany shouted out.

"Now?" Quinn asked surprised. Brittany quickly nodded and grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her out. "W- wait Brittany!" Quinn yelled out while being dragged. Santana and Rachel laughed at them before Rachel snuggled back into Santana.

"I was so scared," Rachel mumbled into Santana's neck, "I really thought you were going to die," Rachel choked out. Santana felt her cold tears on her neck. Santana pulled Rachel in tight against her body and shushed her.

"I'm here and will be for a long time, I promise Rache," Santana cooed.

"I love you so much Santana," Rachel whispered out.

"I love you too."


End file.
